1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation system for removing heat from electronic devices, and more particularly to a heat dissipation system incorporating heat pipes and an enclosure of an electronic equipment for improving heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation system.
2. Description of Related Art
During operation of an electronic device such as a central processing unit (CPU), a large amount of heat is often produced. The heat must be quickly removed from the electronic device to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat sink is attached to an outer surface of the electronic device to absorb the heat from the electronic device. The heat absorbed by the heat sink is then dissipated to ambient air.
Typically, the heat sink comprises a solid metal base attached on the electronic device, and a plurality of fins arranged on the base. The base is intimately attached to the electronic device thereby absorbing the heat generated by the electronic device. Most of the heat accumulated at the base is transferred to the fins and then dissipates away from the fins. Generally, the heat sink is constructed to meet heat dissipation demands of the heat generating electronic device by increasing the area and amount of the fins thereof. However, with the rapid development of electronic devices heat output has also increased whilst most computers have reduced in size. Consequently, heat sinks can no longer meet the heat dissipation requirements of electronic devices.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation system which can achieve a greater heat dissipation capability.